Broken Mending Heart
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Eridan and Sollux are fighting, yet again, when Sollux accidentally grabs a hold of Eridan's scarf and it comes off showing his self inflicted scars.


_So I've been looking at Sadstuck Headcanons, which have left me crying, a lot, but some of them make great story prompts and I decided to make Sadstuck Headcanon #216 into one. _

_Title: Broken Mending Heart_

_Warning: Self-Harm and talks about suicide._

_Pairing: Eridan x Sollux_

_Summary: Eridan and Sollux are fighting, yet again, when Sollux accidentally grabs a hold of Eridan's scarf and it comes off showing his self inflicted scars. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. _

* * *

-...-

"What the hell Sol! I was watching that!" An angry sea troll demanded glaring at the other.

"Key word was watching ED ,was. It's a past tense." Sollux replied back and sat down clicking through the channels of the tv.

"I am watching the tv. Now give me the remote." He growled standing up his, had his cake been with him that day it would've flared dramatically.

"Make me fishdick."

Eridan huffed before lunging with his arm extended forward intent on getting the remote back.

Sollux anticipating the move brought his hand up into a fist and let the angry troll run into, Eridan's glasses going crooked in the process.

"Fuck!" Was all the other said before lunging again and grabbing a hold of Sollux's shirt.

Sollux laughed and kept the remote out of reach forgetting that the sea dweller was in fact taller than him.

As soon as the hacker troll was within reach Eridan brought his other hand up and swiftly punched him the the stomach effectively getting the other to drop the controller.

"Dammit!" Sollux hissed.

Soon the two were fighting. Kicking and clawing as they yelled insults at each other. Getting away and standing up Eridan held the remote, arm extended above him and a victorious grin on his face. Despite the win his hair was a mess, glasses askew with a cracked lens and his striped scarf barely hanging onto his neck, scratches decorating his face.

Sollux looked no better. His glasses were forgotten on the floor, his hair was everywhere and clothes wrinkled, scratches littering the visible parts of his skin. Not admitting defeat yet the Gemini lunged one last time at the Aquarius who sidestepped making him miss and grab ahold of the hipsters scarf.

Landing on the floor Sollux stood back up still holding the scarf and glared at Eridan.

Eridan glared before he realized what had been taken from him and what was now out in the open. Eyes widening he pulled his shirt collar upwards trying to hide his neck. It was in vain Sollux had already seen.

"ED." He began. "What are those?" He asked his whole demeanor changing from anger to concern and confusion.

Eridan sucked in a breathe. "I don't know what you're talking about." He marched up to Sollux, head down and snatched back the garment, wrapping it around his neck once more.

"Don't give me that shit." Sollux growled. "What the fuck were those." He demanded grabbing the trolls wrist and keeping him in place.

"It's none of your damn business Sol." He snapped trying and failing to get his wrist back. Eridan wasn't angry he was more afraid if Sollux's view would change on him and how it would. He didn't want the pity nor did he want Sollux to think any less of him. Despite the feuds they got in every time they saw each other the mustard blooded asshole was his closest friend besides Feferi, who was the only one who knew about the scars.

Sollux only tightened his grip before getting an idea and picked up the troll using his psionics before getting his glasses and placing them back on his face.

"Sol! What the hell! Put me down!" Eridan protested struggling to reach for his wand which was strapped to his hip.

Sollux said nothing and started walking to his respiteblock, Eridan in tow. Sollux said nothing as he continued his walk with the unwilling Eridan, ignoring any questioning glances from the others. He only stop to nod at Karkat who eyed him suspiciously before continuing on his way. He would have to provide answers later to the guy, wether he liked to or not, he hated it but he always seemed know what was up before he even said anything.

Soon enough they arrived at his respiteblock, locking the door before letting Eridan go. Turning around to face the troll he stayed in front of the door. No way was he going to let the other out. Not before he got his answers.

"Sol. Let me out." The other growled angrily glaring at the bespectacled troll.

"Not until you tell me what the hell those were." He replied evenly.

"They're none of your gogdamn concern." He snapped.

To say the least Sollux was taken aback by the hostility in the sea dwellers voice. He had never used that tone with him even when they were throwing insults at each other like there was no tomorrow. Nonetheless he marched up to Eridan and yanked the scarf off of him.

"I might not be in one of your shitty quadrants but we're still fucking friends dipshit." Sollux stated. Well at least he thought they were friends. He might be wrong.

"Just leave me alone Sollux." Eridan said after a moment, sadness and regret tingeing his voice. "You know what they are..." He trailed off.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong." He replied without thinking.

"They're fucking scars Sollux. From what. Suicide attempts. You know why? Because I don't give a shit about living anymore." Eridan swallowed the lump in his throat he wanted so badly to cry and wail like a wriggler.

Sollux said the first thing that came to him. A simple and useless question, that he possibly already knew the answer to. "Why?"

"Why? You're seriously asking that fucking question!" Eridan seethed

Sollux flinched but stayed silent. Knowing that anything he said would just make the other one angrier.

"Because Sollux. Because I'm a useless fucking troll. Okay. I'm the shittiest piece of shit that ever lived. The one person that I'm flushed for doesn't even like me. I have no fucking quadrant. Feferi isnt my matesprite anymore, you know. She fucking left me for you, and you can't even see that she's flushed red for you. But then again your head is so far up Aradia's ass you can't fucking see your neck. These shitty scars aren't the only ones either, you know. There's a fucking reason I wear long-sleeve shirts year-round." Eridan paused to take a breathe clear purple tears starting to run down his face. He took another deep breathe and looked at Sollux his voice no longer angry but sad and defeated.

"I'm tired of living Sollux. I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm shit at the bottom is someone's gogdamn shoe. I'm tired of having to go home to an empty hive, of wanting to be with the one person I want but can't have. Tired of having to listen to all of you call me desperate and a loser okay? I've tried so many times but I'm a coward. I can't take my gogdamn own life. I'm so fucking useless. So fucking useless." He looked down as he said the last words, sobs starting to rack his body. He laughed after a moment, a happy-less laugh void of any emotion.

"I don't even really care anymore at this point, I just want one person who cares enough to see my pain. Just one person, one person to show they actually care." He started sobbing again. Falling to his knees he hid his face in his hands, hunching over himself and crying. Tears escaping through his fingers and falling to the floor.

Sollux said nothing as he saw the usually collected and self-assured troll breakdown before him. He continued to stare for a few moments, before his body moved on its own accord. Kneeling down next to the troll he wrapped his arms around him, before pulling him onto his lap and sitting there, not saying a word just reassuringly petting his hair and rocking back and forth.

Eridan was a surprised at the action and was about to yell at Sollux for touching him, when he noticed what the other was doing. The hacker troll was comforting him, he wasn't saying anything but he knew Sollux was trying to make him feel better. He only cried harder and buried his face into the others neck, arms wrapping around his neck and staying there.

The land dweller tried his best to form words but nothing came out. Eridan's anguished cries soon turned to silent hiccups and sniffles.

The two continued to stay there for a few moments as Eridan finished, quietness took over afterwards and still they remained as they were. Both enjoying the company of the other.

Looking down Sollux noticed with a frown that Eridan had drifted off into slumber. His frown soon turned to a small smile, fondness creeping into his expression. Picking the troll up Sollux gently set him on his bed, removing his shoes and setting them next to the bed. Brushing hair out of Eridan's face, Sollux couldn't help what he did next. Leaning down Sollux placed a chaste kiss on the trolls lips, relishing in their softness before quickly pulling back a blush coloring his grayish skin.

Not feeling like leaving the other, Sollux resolved to nap next to him. Taking off his own shoes and glasses he put them in their respective places before sliding in next to Eridan and let himself fall into the darkness that was sleep.

* * *

_Um...whaddaya think? Seems pretty cool if I do say so myself. _


End file.
